la última de su especie
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot, una hembra, la última de su especie, busca desesperadamente encontrar a su familia y demás miembros de su raza, mientras está sola en una isla


**"El último canto de una especie"**

El magnífico pájaro de Kauaiuʻōʻōʻāʻā en hawaiano (Moho braccatus), una vez fue abundante en la isla de Kauai,Hawai. Así fue hasta que su población fue diezmada por una especie invasora. En 1987, sólo quedaba un espécimen.

Sabiendo que su hermosa canción se perdería para siempre, unos investigadores hicieron una última grabación de su llamada de apareamiento.

El pájaro de Kauai, es nativo de la isla de Kauai, Hawai, y una vez fue una especie abundante.

Esta pequeña población de aves experimentó una reducción progresiva después de la introducción de una especie no nativa en la isla.

En 1987, sólo quedaba un oo de Kauai macho en todo el mundo.

Investigadores en Hawái decidieron grabar el sonido del ave, ya que cantó su canción de apareamiento por última vez. Dejando así una evidencia, el sonido triste del último miembro de su especie, tratando en vano de comunicarse. Así, quedo grabado para la posteridad, el sonido de aquella ave, la cual se perdió en el olvido.

Aquella, chica rubia despertó en medio de aquella isla, lo último que recordaba, es estar en un barco, con dirección hacia europa o algo así, ella, no había entendido mucho las razones de el por qué abandonaban su hogar, en un principio, su familia le había dicho que se trataba de un viaje de vacaciones.

Pero pronto, se dió cuenta que aquel viaje era de todo menos placentero, más cuando llegó al puerto, ahí vió muchísima gente. todas tenían algo en común: todas estaban asustadas; se suponía que ese era un crucero de viajes, uno en el que la gente viajaba para disfrutar, para poder olvidar sus penas, su ira, sus preocupaciones, ¿Por que todos se veían tan asustados entonces?

—¡Vamos, avancen, muevanse!— Gritaban unos sujetos vestidos de soldados. Ella junto a sus hermanos y sus padres, solo abordaron aquel barco abarrotado de gente.

—O sea y como que este crucero, no parece de lujo, como me dijeron— dijo Leni, mientras veía como la gente subía aterrada. Ella, se veía feliz, aunque en el fondo, estaba asustada por el extraño y algo agitado ambiente que la rodeaba, ya de por si, estaba aterrada por aquellas noticias que veía a diario. Ella quizás no era la cabeza más brillante del mundo, pero aún así, podía entender más o menos, lo que aquellas personas en la televisión decían. En las noticias, se hablaba de que dos hombres, se estaban peleando constantemente, acerca de que iba a ver, "fuego y furia", que otro hombre, un chino gordo y feo, iba a atacar un lugar llamado Guam con unos misiles con nombres raros. Esto es lo en la inocente mente de la rubia podía comprender. Para ella era ilógico ¿No podían hablar, como Lincoln siempre decía?.

Y mientras aquel barco zarpaba, Leni observó por ultima vez La ciudad de California. "Lástima que no pudimos verla más" pensó. Dió un vistazo a su familia que se encontraba a un lado, ella, estaba feliz, las vacaciones eran para que todos estuvieran felices. ¿Por que ellos entonces no sé veían felices?

—Hay mucha gente, pensé que este sería un crucero exclusivo, dijo no es que me moleste, pero ¿Como los camareros atenderán a tantas personas?— Dijo la rubia alegremente. Lisa, su hermana, fastidiada por las tonterías de su hermana dijo furiosa:

—Estupida, homo sapiens, no es un viaje de vacaciones, estamos en un viaje de evacuacion ¿Que no entiendes que estamos escapando?— Leni se quedó en silencio, mirando a su hermana. ¿Escapando? ¿escapando de que?

—No entiendo, ¿Escapando de que? .

—Lisa no dijo escapando, dijo vacacionando, estamos en un crucero de vacaciones, hay mucha gente, porque todos vamos a una bella isla Leni— dijo Lincoln. Como siempre, Lincoln, la hacia sentir mejor, la hacia preocuparse menos. Su hermano sonreía mientras la abrazaba. Ella sonrió mientras su hermano, volteaba y le decía algo a Lisa. Leni miro al horizonte, donde estaba California y vió de nuevo, esa enorme nube en forma de hongo.

—Mira, otra nube en forma de hongito, ¡Que linda!— en ese momento, todos los demás pasajeros, incluyendo su hermano, gritaron aterrorizados.

—¡Todos cálmense!, La explosión está lo suficientemente alejada, no nos hará daño, por favor permanezcan tranquilos— escuchó decir a otro sujeto vestido de soldado.

Y esa noche, ya lejos de la costa, ella veía el cielo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía las estrellas, desde ese día que repentinamente se habían ido de su casa, solo se veía humo y cenizas. su hermana menor le había dado un traje naranja, bastante parecido a ese traje que ella utilizo para salvar a esa horrible araña de ese exterminador. durante su viaje, sus familia le había indicado que no debía quitarse aquel horrible cosa. Ella. y su familia utilizaron esa cosa hasta llegar a California.

—¿Leni?— escuchó de repente, al voltear abajo, vió a su hermanita Lana, abrazar sus piernas.

—Lana, ¿Que pasa?.

—Tengo miedo— dijo la pequeña. —¿Que va a pasar? ¿A donde vamos?— Leni acariciando su pelo, le dijo cariñosamente.

—Ohh tranquila, linky me explico que iremos a una bonita isla de vacaciones, ahí vamos a nadar, jugar en la arena, y nos vamos a divertir muchísimo.

—¿Estas segura?— preguntó su hermana menor.

—¡Claro que si!, Lincoln me lo dijo y no creo que linky nos mentiría ¿verdad?— Lana la abrazo, desde que había escuchado que ese señor que en ese momento era presidente y un sujeto de un país lejano, amenazaban con una guerra, ella sólo podía ver cómo su familia tenia miedo. No entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero sabía que su hermana mayor estaria ahí para cuidarla. Tal vez no fuera la más lista, pero ella siempre estaba ahí para reconfortarla.

De repente, una explosión y un fuerte movimiento en el barco asusto a ambas.

—¿Que pasa?— Dijo Lana aterrada. Una alarma sonó y ambas chicas se abrazaron.

—¡El barco está bajo ataque!— dijo un soldado — ¡Todos adentro!, un submarino norcoreano nos está atacando—. De inmediato Lana y Leni fueron adentro en busca de su familia.

—¡Lincoln, mamá papá!— Gritaba Leni en busca de su familia. Por suerte la encontró cerca de la cubierta. Lana corrió hacia donde estaban y abrazo a Lincoln, más cuando Leni iba hacia ellos, una bola de fuego los separó. Leni vió con horror, como el barco se partía en dos y ella quedaba del lado opuesto del barco lejos de su familia.

—¡Leni, nooo!— escuchó gritar a Lincoln. entonces, ella vio una bola de fuego, golpear la parte donde estaba su familia.

—¡Lincoln!— gritó al ver una explosión entre ella y su familia. Un golpe en la cabeza la noqueo y la dejo inconsciente.

Al despertar, ella se encontró en una playa, lo primero que pensó fue que habían llegado al lugar donde Lincoln y su familia irían de vacaciones.

Más al observar alrededor, no vió a absolutamente nadie

—¿Lincoln?,¿ Lana?,¿ Lori ? gritó la rubia, de inmediato comenzó a caminar por la orilla de aquella playa, Tras caminar unas horas, ella se dió cuenta de que no había señales de civilización, ni un hotel, ni casas, ni personas, a Leni eso le comenzó a asustar.

—Hola, ¿Alguien?— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, más no obtuvo respuesta. Después miro hacia el interior de la isla, "Quizás el hotel este por allá" pensó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella camino al interior de aquella isla.

Vegetacion, varios árboles, plantas que ella no conocía y aves de varios plumajes muy bellos era lo que ella veía. más no había rastros de personas o casas. Leni comenzó a asustarse, no sabía donde estaba ella, ni donde estaba su familia. de repente ella sintió un hambre abrumadora. Desde que se había separado de su familia, no había comido absolutamente nada. Volteo y en un árbol, vió unas enormes frutas. Sin dudar Leni se acercó y de inmediato tomo una de aquellas frutas, al morderla, un sabor extremadamente dulce recorrió su boca, aquella fruta era deliciosa, más que cualquier otra que jamas habia probado, mas era bastante extraña, ¿Desde cuando una manzana era tan grande y de color azul?.

Al caer la noche, Leni busco un lugar donde estar. Tras un rato de caminar, encontró una cueva, cerca de un pequeño y cristalino lago. Ahí ella encendió una fogata, recordó su entrenamiento cuando era una blue Bell, eso le ayudo mucho, a pesar de que jamas fue la mejor. Estaba calentándose cerca del fuego, cuando de repente, cerca de unos arbustos, ella escuchó un ruido.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?— dijo asustada, de repente, algo salto de los arbustos y Leni se tapó los ojos, gritando aterrada. Más al abrir sus pequeños y llorosos ojitos, vió frente a ella un pequeño conejito blanco.

—Ahhh, ¡Hola amigito! ¿Tu tambien estas perdido?— dijo la rubia. De inmediato, ella le dio al pequeño animalito, un pedazo de las frutas que ella había recolectado, aquel conejo, como percibiendo la amabilidad de la rubia, se acercó y comió aquel pedazo de la fruta.

—Ohhh ¡Eres tan lindo! Me recuerdas a las mascotas de mi hermanita Lana, o al conejito de Lincoln, solo que su conejito es de peluche y no se mueve— Al decir esto último, un semblante de tristeza la invadió, ella estaba perdida, solo quería ver a sus hermanas, a sus padres y a su hermanito, el la haría sentir mejor. Abrazo a aquel animalito, tratando de sentirse mejor.

—Lincoln— dijo abrazando al conejo, después se acurrucó junto al animalito y se durmió junto a la hoguera.

Habían pasado cinco, quizás seis días, en aquella isla y aún, Leni no podía encontrar a su familia. Ella había explorado aquel lugar, no había un hotel, ni casas ni gente. El pequeño, conejito, al cual había llamado cariñosamente "Bun- Bun-" era su única compañía.Por suerte, para chica rubia ese pequeño y bello lago, le suministraba agua potable, además de que en esa pequeña isla, había muchísimos árboles frutales. Aún así, la soledad era algo insoportable para ella.

—¿Mama, papá, hermanas?— gritaba Leni mientras buscaba a su familia. Había explorado aquella isla de punta a punta. No había visto a ninguna persona en el tiempo que había permanecido ahí. Y de nuevo, recordó aquella noche donde ella y su familia se habían separado.Una lágrima, recorrió su mejilla. Entonces ella se sentó y comenzó a cantar. Aquella canción se la cantaba Luna cuando quería hacerla sentir mejor, y ella se la cantaba a Lincoln cuando era bebe. Según Luna,esa canción era de un viejo grupo británico, del cual su padre era fanatico.

 **All my little plans and schemes**

 **Lost like some forgotten dreams**

 **Seems that all I really was doing**

 **Was waiting for you**

Mientras cantaba, Leni recordaba a su hermana menor, acaricar su pelo, mientras la hacia sentir mejor, cuando estaba triste.

 **Just like little girls and boys**

 **Playing with their little toys**

 **Seems like all they really were doing**

 **Was waiting for love**

 **Don't need to be alone**

 **No need to be alone**

 **It's real love, it's real**

 **Yes it's real love, it's real**

Tras esa estrofa, Leni comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas caían a chorros de sus ojos. Extrañaba a su familia.

 **From this moment on I know**

 **Exactly where my life will go**

 **Seems that all I really was doing**

 **Was waiting for love**

 **Don't need to be afraid**

 **No need to be afraid**

 **It's real love, it's real**

 **Yes it's real love, it's real**

Leni recordaba cuando ella cantaba esa cancion a Lincoln cuando se sentía triste. Recordaba como Lincoln la abrazaba cuando ella cantaba esas palabras.

 **Thought I'd been in love before**

 **But in my heart, I wanted more**

 **Seems like all I really was doing**

 **Was waiting for you**

 **Don't need to be alone**

 **Don't need to be alone**

 **It's real love, it's real**

 **It's real love, it's real**

 **Yes it's real love, it's real**

 **It's real love, it's real**

 **Yes it's real love, it's real**

 **It's real love, it's real**

 **Yes it's real love, it's real**

 **It's real love, it's real**

Al terminar de cantar esa cancion, ella lloror más triste, después, simplemente se acostó y lloro más. De un momento a otro, por la tristeza y el cansancio, Leni se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto, alguien observaba a Leni en un cuarto. En aquella sala, llena de objetos y monitores un grupo de lo que parecían humanos, pero mucho más altos y con trajes azules, pegados a su cuerpo, observaban a la rubia. De repente, un hombre alto, con el pelo platino y largo y un traje color, plata, el cual cubría todo su cuerpo entró a aquella sala, la cual tenía objetos y máquinas tecnológicamente más avanzadas que cualquier máquina existente en la tierra.

—¿Como ha reaccionado la humana?—Dijo aquel ser. Uno de ellos, un ser parecido a un humano de piel castaña, pero más alto y de traje azul brillante dijo:

—Hasta ahora, solo se ha limitado a explorar el ambiente simulado, además de buscar a su familia o algún otro espécimen humano, gracias a las frutas que hemos colocado ahí, ella se nutre y recibe los requerimientos necesarios para sobrevivir, sin embargo, si no encuentra otro espécimen humano, ella seguramente, morirá de tristeza, después de todo, su especie es altamente sociable, se necesitan unos a otros— Concluyó el científico.

—¿Es la única humana que encontraron?.

—Es el único espécimen que encontramos sano, y genéticamente inalterado hasta ahora comandante— dijo el científico — Nuestros escuadrones de búsqueda no encontraron más humanos así después de la guerra nuclear que ellos provocaron y acabo con ellos, todos estaban muertos, o contaminados por radiación, según las órdenes del comando central, debíamos encontrár humanos sanos, es curioso, este espécimen en general, muestra un nivel más bajo de inteligencia, pero una actitud más sumisa y amable ,no ha dañado o tratado de alimentarse con ningún especimen del lugar, incluso el pequeño animal blanco, que le dimos con propósitos alimenticios está a salvó, con suerte, podríamos convencer al consejo de utilizarla para recuperara la especie.

—Tal vés, pero por ahora, debemos buscar más especímenes—Dijo el comandante. Despues miro la grabación de Leni cantando mientras lloraba.

—Es hermoso, y bastante triste, el canto de la última de su especie, y pensar que ellos que pudieron crear algo tan hermoso, terminaron autodestruyendose, con suerte y podremos crear más humanos con las muestras que hemos colectado, pero por ahora, ella es la última humana viva— dijo mientras salía de la sala. Aquellos científicos, seres más avanzados que la antigua especie humana, solo observaban a Leni dormir, en esa isla simulada, observando lo bella y frágil que era.

 **Un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió al ver un vídeo sobre el ave de la que se habló al principio, si se que es tonto, pero me hizo pensar en lo frágil que es la vida, y en como el humano, por no valorarla se está autodestruyendo a si mismo, espero y que este pequeño escrito les haya gustado, no es lo mejor pero espero y sea de su agrado. La canción que canta Leni es de los beatles y se llama "Real love" una de mis canciones favoritas de ese grupo. saludos y nos leeremos después.**


End file.
